Rain
by Belles7
Summary: "Let it pour down from the sky and wash away all of our lies. All I want is to be by your side again. You and Me, that is all I really need." one-shot!


**Rain**

_"Let it pour down from the sky_

_and wash away all of our lies. _

_All I want is to be by your side again._

_You and Me,_

_that is all I really need."  
_

* * *

It's been a while since she last saw him; she missed his hair, the rhythmic sway of his pony tail as he walked. She missed his sultry, longing gaze when he set his eyes on her. She wanted him to be here, to hug her, embrace her with his strong arms. Sadly, he wasn't here; he was gone now, gone for good.

What could she do?

She was the one who sent him away, telling him to leave her in peace. She made a big mistake and now, she reasoned to herself, that she was the one to blame. She reaped what she sewed. It would be wrong for her to want him back.

Sitting inside a tea shop, she laughed humorlessly under her breath as she stirred her warm tea. He was never coming back. She sniffed, 'it's better for him to move along' was what she thought. He didn't deserve a person like her who didn't reciprocate his feelings. She shook her head slowly, amazed and embarrassed that she was ridiculously sulking over a man. Why should she have to sulk when she had her dream job? She had loving and caring friends. What more could she want? A lover, tch, that wasn't true or so that's what she chanted to herself silently.

She paid for her tea and dangos before leaving the shop with her hands running over the smooth, wooden surfaces of the tables. She tilted her head to the side and shut her eyes, remembering. She had been here once, with _him._ It was a weird but unique encounter. She was doing paperwork for Tsunade while sipping her tea and he appeared, seeking a companion to talk to; she was inwardly surprised that he chose her out of all people. That was the beginning of their growing relationship.

Walking out of the comfy shop, she frowned when she saw and heard the pouring rain plummet to the muddy ground. She didn't really like the rain, but she could tolerate it. She just didn't like getting drenched and catching a cold or a fever. She sighed, remembering that he loved the rain, and sealed her bag into a scroll before it disappeared all together. She stood, peering out from underneath the roof's safety.

He loved the rain. They would often have little debates about rain. He reasoned that rain was refreshing and that it was a source to blend your emotions. Cry in the rain so that people couldn't be sure whether you were actually crying or if it was the raindrops smearing your face. She recounted his list of reasons mentally before snapping out of her daze and forcing herself to walk into the rain.

As soon as she took a step into the rain, her body began to move by itself. She felt the cold, sharp rain smash against her skin and she wanted to cry, to bawl her eyes out. She tilted her head upwards, staring at the cloudy sky. Tears brimmed and soon slid down the structure of her face. She lost the biggest, most important person in her life: Uchiha Itachi.

He was kind, gentle but strong and authoritative; he was intelligent, smoldering and demanding at certain times, but most of all, he was patient. He was always patient with her and she knew that she loved him. She had always loved him. She loved him before she even knew that she loved him. She sniffed, thinking that love was a sneaky trickster: wriggling its way into her heart and implanting some sort of emotional, physical and mental attractions to the man. Love was cruel, catching her at the unseen moments and forcing her to give her heart away. And now, she was left with a heartache. She called herself a fool for willingly loving him back.

She looked away from the depressing sky and continued walking home. Life was suddenly gloomier, darker, duller. Even the routine to her apartment was lonely, missing something that used to be there. She suddenly realized that she wasn't running home like she usually did when it rained; instead, she was taking her sweet time in the showering rain. Was this what he meant about the rain? Being able to freely cry without worrying because there was rain to hide her torn heart?

She continued to walk, losing track of time and losing track of herself. Her rosy-pink hair was plastered to her pale cheeks; her bangs stuck to her forehead. She could barely see through her damp, thick bangs because it covered her glassy, emerald eyes. She slowed her footsteps, hearing her sandals crunch and pop against the mud. Suddenly, she felt droopy, tired from her heart's aching and crying; she lowered her head and shortly, bumped into someone.

Instantly, she looked up, paused and mumbled a quiet but sincere apology. What was he doing here? She inwardly cursed herself for being so careless, but she couldn't hold back the flooding questions that overran her mind at the time. How was he? Was he doing fine or was he still thinking about her just like she was mulling about him? Did he already move on? Did he hate her? Oh, how her heart pounded loudly just from seeing this glorious sight. She felt lighter now and less dull. She bowed and quickly walked around him, eager to leave.

Before she could escape, she heard him say, "Everyone's been telling me to find you. Your friends say that you've been missing for several days. Hokage-sama even told me that you requested a week off of work."

She stood with her back to him, inhaling. She did ask Tsunade for a week off and the caring woman was eager to comply because she didn't want her workaholic apprentice overworking as usual. In fact, Tsunade was surprised and curious as to why the young medic unexpectedly asked for time off. It wasn't like her to do so.

She turned around, looking over her shoulder and said, "I've been sightseeing by myself." She was telling the truth; she wanted to have some time by herself so she cloaked her chakra and wandered around Konoha. She needed time to recover from a heartache, from a sudden realization that would change her forever. She only caught a brief glimpse of him before she looked away and continued walking. Anything more and she might just shatter like shards of glass, completely transparent. He didn't need to see how she really felt about him.

She just couldn't help it. She turned back around to stare at him.

He was carrying a dark umbrella, wearing his usual ANBU attire. His hair was tied back into that smooth pony tail of his. His skin was glowing as it was the last time she saw him. She saw the look in his eyes, knowing what he would say and quickly averted her stare from his. She had to remove herself from him, distance herself from him. His eyes were piercing sharp, calculating her movements, her face. He saw past her vulnerable facade. He knew her well, after all, they had gone on multiple missions together. They had rescued feudal lords from captivity, caught major evil leaders of drug and sex cartels, saved villages from harm and most importantly, they had watched each others' back the whole time. So, you could say that they were pretty much close.

"Sightseeing? You've been going around in circles, visiting familiar places," he stated, knowingly.

She stopped in the middle of her tracks again and turned to look at him questioningly. Was he following her this whole time? She arched a brow, staring at him. He looked so warm in his dry clothes. Was he trying to tempt her? Coax her into going back to him? Did he want her to apologize and ask him to forgive her? Or was he done with her?

She slapped herself mentally. Then, she sucked in the cold air. That was right. She already blew her chance to get him. The sudden realization made her grow teary and she inwardly hit herself for being so emotionally weak.

"It's a small world," she said, her voice breaking once. She forced herself to swallow, hoping that he didn't know why she was revisiting these too familiar places. She just wanted to bring herself back to their good times before she rejected him.

After they had grown accustomed to each other and developed equal feelings for each other, he had asked her out once but she rejected him. She wasn't sure if she wanted have that type of a relationship with him. Uchiha Itachi, her lover? That was a dream, not reality. They remained in the friend zone for another six months, but she could feel the effects of their bottling emotions towards each other. A month later, they got together- secretly though. Unfortunately, they only lasted two more months before she gave up because of the clansmen constantly being on her trail. Everyday when she was working at the hospital, at least one Uchiha would show up requesting for her aid in healing their injuries. When she was in the middle of healing the injury, they'd mention Itachi and of course, she knew that they were catching onto her secret relationship with their precious heir. She couldn't handle it anymore, being indirectly harassed by the clansmen. Of course, they wouldn't approve of him marrying a civilian, a non-clan shinobi.

She continued to walk away from him. She never did tell him the true reason why she broke up with him. She left him hanging.

He stood, watching her get soaked in the rain while holding his umbrella. Of course, he had followed her. He had trouble detecting her hidden chakra, but it proved how skilled she was as a shinobi- another reason why he loved her. She wasn't like any other woman. She was strong and assertive, but warm-hearted and generous; she was quick to act on her emotions. She was lonely, tired of being pushed behind her friends' backs just so that she'd be out of harm. She wanted to step on the battle field and fight with her comrades. He could see that; he could see past the smiling masquerade that she put up at certain times. At times like this, where her heart was torn and her spirit drifting with a slumped manner, he knew that she needed someone. He was willing to be that 'someone' because she had been his 'someone' also.

People distance themselves from others while they try to fix their wounds. She was doing the same thing and he wasn't going to allow that. She was only pouring more salt onto her cut; he would heal her, bring back the missing happiness. He'd make those teary, emerald eyes glisten with joy, with so much joy until she began to laugh. He missed her warm laughs and her childish, girly giggles. He missed Haruno Sakura.

Lightning flashed in the dark sky; rain shattered against the damp earth. And in that one lightning flash, he appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His face was burrowed into her wet, pink hair. The umbrella? It was lying on the cold floor with mud splashed all over the handle.

She stood, pressed up against him. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was so tempting, so full of love for her that she could feel it without him saying it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but she just couldn't. She shut her eyes, letting her cold hands pry off his arms. She was going to remove herself from him; he didn't need a person like her. She left him hanging, rejecting him with such coldness. It was only because she didn't want him getting into trouble because of her love for him.

"Sakura, don't even think about it," he warned, tightening his hold around her. She leaned into him, drowning in his presence. She couldn't care less about the rain and the lightning that danced together in the sky. All she cared about was him. He was finally here, with her.

"Why did you follow me? How did you find me, Itachi?" She asked, softly saying his name. She missed saying his name. It felt so unfamiliar to her now, saying his name. It was like he was a stranger, but one that she knew for a long time. It was odd though. How could someone be a stranger if you knew them for a long time?

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're still the same as usual. Overworking yourself until you're chakra depletes and asking so many questions," he replied. She shifted in his arms, turning around to look at him. Their chests were pressed together. He looked down at her and she peered up at him with sold jade eyes.

"Even in my house, I could hear-feel- a cry coming from somewhere. When I was younger my mother would always tell me and Sasuke that true lovers could feel each others' emotions, especially when they were sad. But you know what? I listened and my heart was the one crying," he explained, staring down at her. She blinked; she felt the same way, too.

"You don't really believe that do you, Itachi?" She asked tentatively. This was a coincidence. All this time, she thought that he hated her guts and that he had moved on. Was he aching also? He...still wanted her?

He smiled, brushing his hand against her pale cheek, and responded, "If I didn't believe it, I would have never said it. Uchihas don't say things that they don't mean, Sakura. You of all people should know that." He smirked at her and her heart thumped loudly, crashing against her chest. She felt like she could have a heart attack, die and go to heaven happy.

She looked down and mumbled, "I've been feeling the same way, Itachi. I'm pretty much lifeless, especially after I dumped you." He frowned, not liking the sound of how she made it seem as if she was dominating, but ignored it. Finally, she was being true with her feelings.

"And?" he prodded, pushing her chin up so that she could stare at him as he continued, "So why did you really dump me?" He couldn't help but smirk at her. She probably went through all this heart ache just to do something for him. It was heart touching for him.

She bit her lips nervously and revealed, "So I had some visitors in the hospital who happened to be daily patients somehow and they always mentioned you; of course, that meant that they didn't approve of our relationship even though it was secretive. They weren't positive that we were dating, but I figured that they'd eventually figure out."

She paused to watch him and he sighed before saying, "I wish you would've told me that before, Sakura. You dumped me just to save me from my own clan?" She nodded while arching her brows as she crossed her arms. Defensive stance, he noted silently to himself.

"What do you mean by that? I only did it so that you wouldn't have anymore trouble. Obviously, you weren't telling me some stuff. You were dealing with your clansmen, too. I just didn't want you to feel burdened by me. Maybe if we never dated, you wouldn't have to deal with all this drama, Itachi," she reasoned, growing discouraged about the possibility of them getting back together.

She was about to say something when lightning flashed in the sky again. The world was in shaded colors and she could feel him kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed himself against her, wanting more of her. They pulled back several seconds later.

"Sakura, I did what I did for the same reason you did. It doesn't matter anymore. It's nice to know that you care for me, but I don't want you suffering just to protect me," he said, eying her in a scolding manner. She giggled at this sight. He wrapped his arm around her to bring her to his side. If they could just stay like this together in the rain for a little bit more, he'd be happy.

She smiled up at him, quickly pecking his lips before saying, "I know why you love the rain now, Itachi. You know, I'm growing fond of the rain." She sneezed once and then, another time with a third one.

He shook his head, feeling a sudden change in his taste.

"I like being in the rain, especially with you, but not if you're going to end up sick, Sakura."

She grinned and said, "Too late, I officially love the rain."

* * *

**Hello. It's been a while since I last updated, but I just had to upload this short story! Sorry for any of the errors in the story. **

**P.S. - I'll update my other stories, I promise. I just don't know when I can upload them. Review please and Thank YOU for reading. **


End file.
